My Darling Ocean
by Gothic Rose
Summary: Just a few months before Barbossa and the crew committed mutiny, the Black Pearl was someone elses ship...and Jack would do anything to become captain. Please RR! Chapter 3 Up!
1. Setting Sail

Author's Note: This story takes place approximately 10 ½ years before "_Pirates of the Caribbean : Curse of the Black Pearl_" begins.  Because of this, you will see some characters behaving slightly different than they do in the movie. Jack Sparrow, you will note, is slightly less daft in my story, just because he is younger and …somewhat less drunk. But, I promise, it's a good story. ^_^"  
  
Also…I love reviews. They make me write faster. Most of the time.   
  
On second note…this is rated PG at the moment. Before all is said and done, however, it will more than likely be PG-13. Thanks, and enjoy the ride! ^_^

"My Darling Ocean"

Chapter One – "Setting Sail"

---------

"Hoist the mainstay! A little more to starboard, Barbossa!"

A loud pirate captain's voice rang out across the horizon as the _Black Pearl_ pulled out of Tortuga's harbor. Fully rigged, she'd been docked for several days now in anticipation, and she and the crew were finally ready for the maiden voyage.

Jack Sparrow strolled along deck, observing the crew.  It was a fine crew, at that.  Each and every one was skilled at their trade- and each of which was as daft as the captain; though none near as beautiful.

He took a seat at the wheel as he waited, turning it slightly with the tight.  The large circlet of wood felt so familiar to him, so perfect. It was like the ship was meant for him, and him alone...and he was meant for the ship.  He smirked to himself; a young grin playing on his lips as he gazed out at sea. "Bring me that horizon..."

A feminine hand appeared on his shoulder, quickly accompanied by a voice. "Who committed mutiny and appointed you cap'n, luv?"  Captain Anamaria Risotto flashed him a wry, girlish grin from behind, and he immediately jumped up.

"Captain! I din't see ye there...and...eh...heh..." He scratched the back of his neck as Anamaria merely smirked, rolling her eyes and taking a seat where Jack had been sitting.

"The _Pearl_ is mine, Sparrow.  Hence the title of 'Captain', savvy? 'F it was yours, ye wouldn' be firs' mate, now, would ye?"

"Aye...but the firs' mate should get to steer a bit!"

"Should, luv. But pirates don't always follow the rules... now go an' get me that compass!"

"But why do ye wan' it if it doesn' even work?!"

"It does work. It jus' doesn't point north, savvy?"

"Whatever ye say, luv..." He skeptically headed into the cabin to Anamaria's chambers, with a slightly drunken air about him.  It was odd enough being out on sea, again, much less with a lady captain. It was usually terrible bad luck to have a woman aboard, but Anamaria was one of the best, however inexperienced she may have been.  All the same, though, he cursed himself for already picking up several of her mannerisms...it was bad enough that he'd started saying 'luv', but he found himself now saying 'savvy' as well. He'd waved it off, though. Women had odd effects on a man.

He finally brought back the compass, tossing it to her with a slight sigh. "M'lady..."

She grinned wickedly as she caught it, gazing past him to the sea. "That's 'Captain' to you, mate."

"Aye..."

"Look alive, luv. We're back at sea! At leas' _now_ will ye stop complaining?"

Jack turned to her, nodding with a slight smile. "Aye..."

She merely smiled in return, turning to him. "Good."


	2. The Stolen Compass

Chapter Two – "The Broken Compass"

---------

The _Pearl_ sailed on for several days, most of which were uneventful.  Though the crew worked steadily, none of them knew exactly where they were going.  Anamaria had compiled the best of buccaneer crews, and sailed out of Tortuga with a secret mission in mind.  Though they were skeptical, most trusted Captain Risotto to lead them to the treasure.

Jack Sparrow was no exception.  He was a born pirate, and had already plundered the Caribbean several times over.  However, the highest rank he'd been able to earn for himself was that of First Mate, and he desperately wanted a ship of his own.  But if First Mate was as good as it got, the _Black Pearl_ was definitely the ship to serve on.  Fastest in the Caribbean, and what would probably one of the most famed ships at sea.  But Anamaria owned it, sailed it, and sure as hell wouldn't give it away.

This particular afternoon, the captain stood at her post, checking her compass.  Jack soon approached, glancing over her shoulder curiously.

"How exactly does that thing work…?"

Anamaria turned, arching a skeptical eyebrow at her mate. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't point North…" He gently took it from her, turning it carefully in his hands as he studied it. "That's interesting…" Anamaria smiled.

"It doesn't point North because maybe I don't want to go north."  Jack blinked.  Anamaria took the compass back, turning it over and showing him an engraved picture on the back.  It showed a skull embedded in elaborate carvings.  "There is an isle of gold that cannot be found…except by those who already know where it is." She glanced over at him, a wry grin playing her lips. "And I intend to find it."

Jack studied the compass in her hand with intrigue. "How do you know you know where it is?"

Her answer was accompanied by a grin, and a quick spin of the wheel. "I don't." Jack returned her grin with a wry one of his own.

"Ah…" He took a seat on the rail. "Where did you come by this…treasure?" He took the compass back once more, holding it around his eye level as he examined every inch of it, as if trying to discover it's secret

"Stole it from a man in a Tortugan pub." She spun the wheel once more, tossing her slightly-dreaded hair out of her face. "And he apparently picked it up on an oriental trade route."

"Do you even know how to work it?"

          She turned to him,  his eyes narrowing. It was never a good idea to insult a woman, even indirectly. "Are you implying something, Jack Sparrow?"

He waved his hands dismissively in his typical manner, rising and approaching her.  "No no, luv, just a bit curious!" He shut the compass and bowed over-exaturatedly.  

She eyed him warily, snatching it out of his hand and kicking the toe of his boot slightly. "Get back to work…"

"Aye, Cap'n!" He smirked slightly to himself as he staggered off towards the rigging, leaving a somewhat agitated Anamaria at the wheel.


	3. Betrayers and Mutineers

Author's Note : This chapter is fairly long…*_* Reviews? Please? Pleeeeassse? *gives out cookies to everyone*

Chapter Three – "Betrayers and Mutineers"

---------

          It was later that evening as Anamaria sat in her chambers, pouring over scrolls.  All of them were mostly the same – scrolls about treasure, or pirates; plus, a few about past Aztec Kingdoms.  The problem, however, was in the fact that she didn't know just what she was looking for.  All she knew was that the island she was in search of apparently couldn't be found.  But it couldn't be true…like she'd heard Jack say before, "If there are no survivors, where do the stories come from?"

          A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, causing her to hurriedly stash away all of the scrolls.  Before she could even invite the knocker in, however, Jack Sparrow burst in; naturally, in his usual drunken manner.

          "It's your watch…need me to cover?" He was overly eager, and it was quite obvious that he loved the Captain's duties much more than his own. Anamaria, however, let out a slight sigh before answering. "No. Barbossa'll do it."

          "Barbossa?!"

          "Aye. Ye'r too obnoxious."

          "Sticks and stones, luv…" he went about with helping himself to a flask of rum. "Wot's this, now…?" He picked up one of the scrolls with the hand that wasn't holding rum. "Aztec gold, eh?"

          "Aye. And ye'll keep yer filthy paws off that scroll if ye even want to come near the gold."

          "A bit harsh…" He set the scroll back down and reached for the rum bottle once more, much to Anamaria's irritation.

          "Why are you still here?!" She arched an eyebrow at him and narrowed her eyes, wanting to get back to her studies, if you could call them that.

          "Rum, luv." He took a swig from the flask once more and grinned, showing his many gold teeth.

          "An' don't call me luv. Ye shouldn' be pilferin' my words…"

          "Ah ah, not pilfering! Just borrowin', luv!" He grinned wickedly, taunting her. "Savvy?"

          "Don't you have duties?! Or do I need to promote Barbossa to first mate instead?" Her eyes narrowed a bit more.

          "That's quite alright, luv…" He started out, then paused, turning to face her yet again. "Though…I should mention…"

          She studied him carefully a moment before speaking. "Aye?"

          "Ye should be watchin' yer back, Cap'n." He took a seat on a nearby stool, sipping his rum casually.

          She arched a skeptical eyebrow once more. "Watchin' me back?"

          "Aye." He nodded, rather seriously. "There's talk among the crew of these being dangerous waters… all of the most feared pirates patrol these parts." Another sip from his flask. "Sir Rillian Blue…Edward Teach… and even Bootstrap Bill Turner."

          She curiously surveyed him over. "Bootstrap Bill…?"

          "Aye. I know ye've heard of 'im…" He gave her a look that clearly said 'My God, wench…if you haven't heard of Bootstrap…THEN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?'

          "Aye. I have. But I thought he was farther north…"

          Jack glanced around, almost nervously, before lowering his tone to speak. "Barbossa and a few of the stragglers who'd have sooner skipped this trip than sail under a lady Cap'n are planning a sort of mutiny, if you will. Barbossa and Rillian are old pals, apparently…"

          Anamaria's eyes narrowed. "What do ye mean they'd rather not sailed under a lady Cap'n?!"

          "Er…well…they says its bad luck t'have a woman on board, lass."

          A wry smile crept across her lips. "I'm not just a woman, Jack Sparrow. I'm a captain, and a pirate- and a damn good one at that."

          "As ye say, Ana." He laughs, rising.

          "Jack…"

          He glanced up at her, almost surprised, as she usually just referred to him as 'Sparrow'. "Aye, Cap'n?"

          "Ye'll keep me informed of any of Barbossa's…plans, aye?"

          He flashed her a toothy grin, typical of himself. "Aye, Cap'n."

          "And Jack…?" He arched an eyebrow, as Anamaria smiled wryly.

          "I s'pose ye can call me Ana. But you dare call me a thing but Cap'n on deck, and I'll 'ave to toss the rum overboard…"

          His eyes went wide and he chuckled nervously. "Aye, Ana…" He laughed once more, still somewhat nervously, before slipping out, leaving Anamaria to her research.


End file.
